Night at the Museum: One-Shots Series One
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: Taking place between the first and second Night at the Museum movie, find out what the exhibits do to occupy themselves, keep themselves and others entertained, or be mischevious or plain annoying to some!
1. Teddy-Sac-Ahk

**Hey everyone, I'm here with a second Night At The Museum Fanfiction, this time is a series of one-shots based on what I think happened in the museum after the first movie, but before the second! Hope you enjoy, and if you do, why not see what you think of my other Night At The Museum Fanfiction, which I created to be set after the third movie? Enjoy!**

Getting lost multiple times, Sacajawea decided it was time to ask Teddy for a guided tour, luckily he always seemed to go out of his way to spend time with her. Maybe this time she would ask Teddy to give her a tour rather than just a ride on his horse, Texas, around the hall where the exhibits gather after sunset (Teddy and Rexy's room). After all, she has spent most of the time confined inside a glass display.

"My dear, here you are." Teddy exclaimed as he approached Sac in the hall, upon Texas of course.

"Tonight, could you give me a tour of the museum? I find myself lost taking other routes instead of just from my display to this room." Sac explained.

"I am more than happy to!" Teddy smiled brightly.

Ahkmenrah approached from behind Texas, quietly so neither of them heard his approach before he spoke.

"I don't suppose I can join you? I have not known the museum outside the tomb." Ahkmenrah quietly inquired.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a tour too." Teddy exclaimed. Ahkmenrah and Sac smiled. Due to being in a group of three, Teddy gave the tour on foot, since he couldn't ride all of them on Texas, and it just would not be right to let just Ahkmenrah walk.

"It is a good idea to be wary of the Huns and Neanderthal displays, due to certain... issues in the past." Teddy explained as they walked alongside each other.

"I doubt we should approach the diorama room either, at their sizes we could end up squashing them like decaying lizards in Egypt." Ahkmenrah suggested.

The two audience members looked at him strangely and concerned about his wording.

"... Too dark?"

Teddy shook his head as a sign to move on, and so they did, Ahkmenrah not regretting a word he said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Larry asked as he walked towards the trio, obviously checking that order is under control in the museum.

"Teddy is giving Ahkmenrah and I a tour." Sac explained.

"Oh right! Because you both have not really been out of your- got it! Have fun guys." Larry said as he moved on to the Hun exhibits.

"I think he feels guilty." Sac suggested.

"It was the Guardian of Brooklyn who freed us both, why would he feel guilty?" Ahkmenrah asked with confusion.

"He did not let you both out of your exhibits as soon as he was able, neither did I." Teddy confessed. Looking down.

"I know I have come across as dangerous, considering my past and background- for that reason alone, you are forgiven, and the Guardian of Brooklyn is the one I am indebted to forever." Ahkmenrah comforted, smiling as he should not do after his fifty four year confinement.

"Shall we continue?" Sac asked, Teddy smiled and nodded. They resumed the tour and came to the end just in time for sunrise. Sac was polyurethane and so he memory was exceptional in remembering the layout of the museum. Ahkmenrah, however, was strictly human before and after his death, and so had to revise the directions a few times to get to know it all off by heart.

"You'll get there in the end, my boy." Teddy announced as he mounted Texas. Sac had gone back to her display moments before, leaving them both to their own conversation.

"You're right. Thank you for guiding me." Ahkmenrah smiled, put his fist against his chest and bowed, before leaving to take his place back in his sarcophagus.

"Underneath the rowdy sarcophagus was a calm, collected and kind boy all along." Teddy said to himself as he took his sword out and held his position as sunrise flooded the room.


	2. Jed-Octavius

Waking up in a diorama seemed like an ordinary thing to the miniatures, whose world is a display which takes not even half of a small room in the museum. At one point, a certain Cowboy and a certain Roman General did nothing but fight over territory. That was before Larry Daley fixed all issues they ever had with each other.

"Ockie? Where'd you go?" Jed asked as he walked into the Roman display.

"I'm right behind you Jed." Replied a voice from behind the Cowboy.

"Trying to creep up on me?" Jed asked as he outstretched both his arms in correspondence to asking the question.

"I simply exited the building behind you when I heard you call me." Ockie protested casually.

"... Whatever, care for a ride?" Jed quickly offered, changing the conversation from his lack of points to protest. Octavius noticed this but obliged with the change of topic. He nodded, and they both jumped off the display to board the remote controlled car which Larry left out for them each night before they woke up.

Riding the car never got too old and boring for the two miniatures, in fact they took it upon themselves to entertain themselves by ramming into others from behind or circling them as they walked, halting them so suddenly they almost trip or do trip.

"Guys, do I have to confiscate that?" Larry asked as Jed chose to ram into the back of his feet.

"Whatever for, my leige?" Octavius asked ever so innocently as he and Jed peered through the windscreen, smiling awkwardly but brightly.

"You know whatever for guys, just take it easy or you'll cause an uproar with others." Larry said as he faced the car.

"You got it, Gigantor!" Jed yelled as he reversed, then rammed into Larry again. Before looking up slowly as Larry sighed out of exasperation. Jed laughed quietly and reversed again, but this time changing direction to drive around Larry.

"Full speed ahead!" Octavius yelled. Jed rammed into the next unsuspecting person, which so happened to be Attila the Hun. Without warning, Attila bent down to pick up the car- resulting in the evacuation of the miniatures- and completely destroyed it with his bare hands. He dropped the rubble over the duo who jerked back to avoid being struck by car parts, spoke something in his language, and walked off.

"Now what?" Jed asked. A shadow cast over them from behind, and they slowly turned around to see who it was, they realized it was Larry with his hands on his hips, with Teddy standing behind him.

"My liege! You would not happen to be able to assign us a replacement vehicle, would you?" Octavius asked nervously.

"Guys, you need to learn your lesson sooner than later. You will have to do without transport for a while." Larry said as he and Teddy walked away.

"Do you know how long it takes to walk back to the diorama room?!" Jed yelled, waving his arms frantically to get Larry's attention.

"You should have thought about that before you got on everybody's case, especially Attila's." Larry replied, looking back for the last time.

The next and last time Larry saw the miniatures that shift was in a hallway, they had both frozen in their attempts to walk back to the diorama room. Larry sighed and picked them up, taking them to their individual display worlds.

"Got to learn the hard way guys! Stay close to your diorama's for a while." Larry said, as if they could hear his warnings.


	3. Larry-Nick-Teddy-Sac-Ahk-Attila-Jed-Oct

One night, once the sun set, Larry spotted the young Pharoah watching the snowstorm from the window. He smiled, knowing this was the first time he had ever experienced snow weather (being from Egypt and trapped in a coffin ever since his unfortunate death).

"Hey Ahk, what do you think?" Larry asked as he approached him.

"What do I think?" Ahkmemrah repeated as a question to what Larry meant.

"The snow." Larry briefly explained.

"Oh- it's interesting! ... and white." Ahk replied as he struggled to find words to describe the phenomenon he was currently witnessing.

"Want to go outside?" Larry asked while smiling.

"Outside, Guardian of Brooklyn?" Ahkmenrah remarked in shock.

"Yeah, you, me, Nick, Teddy, Sacajawea, Attila, Jed, Octavius!" Larry suggested.

"Very well." Ahkmenrah nodded and smiled. Larry lead him out of a back entrance to the museum, into an area where no one could witness the living exhibits playing in the snow.

Immediately a snowball had been thrown at Larry, and of course it would be Nick throwing snowballs at his own dad.

"Come here, Nick!" Larry exclaimed as he shook of the snow on his jacket and picked up a handful of snow to attack. He missed.

"You call that a throw, dad?" Nick teased, before getting attacked with a snowball thrown by Attila, who threw it so powerfully it knocked Nick backwards onto the soft snow.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Ahkmenrah worridly inquired.

"It's all part of the fun, Ahk!" Nick reassured. Larry gave him a glance which helped him understand the Pharoah's concern.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Nick exclaimed to Ahkmenrah, who watched him dumbfoundedly. He observed the snow beneath him before following what he just saw the others do. He picked up the snow with his bare hands, shivering at his low tolerance for such extreme temperature, formed an airtight ball of snow, and with extreme speed, pelted Nick with it.

"Woah! That aim! How is it so accurate?" Nick said as he recovered from the attack to his head.

"I used to play ball games with my brother when I were younger! Before being forced to stop that to learn about ruling my kingdom." Ahkmenrah explained as if having a short cut childhood was the most casual thing in the world.

"My boy! Live your childhood now! Join us in a fight of snowballs!" Teddy laughed, trying to bring everyone's spirits up from hearing about Ahkmenrah's lack of childhood.

It did not take long for a rigorous war began between three groups. The first group were Ahkmenrah and Nicky, the second was Attila and Larry, the third consisted of Teddy and Sac. In a different snowball fight altogether (due to tremendous size difference) was the Cowboys against Romans.

"Alright boys, Ockie's mine!" Jed claimed as he kissed the snowball he was holding, before knocking Octavius' helmet to the side of his head. Straightening it, he casually picked up the snow at his feet, and charged at Jed without time for warning. He pelted the Cowboy in his head, causing him to drop where he was stood.

"Alright boy! This is war!" Jed said as he grabbed armfuls of ready made snowballs to demolish Octavius' troops.

Ahkmenrah never missed once, he mainly hit Teddy and Larry, being born to strictly respect women, which Sac constantly assured was alright to ignore for the fun of snowballing others for a game, though he could not quite bring himself to do it.

The game ended and everyone suddenly became alerted to Ahkmenrah's violent shiver.

"Let's go inside and warm up now!" Larry said, almost pushing Ahkmenrah inside and at the same time rubbing heat into his arms.

"I am fine, Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahk smiled, pulling away from the guard giving him bodily heat, although he straightaway missed it when he pulled away.

"You have to teach me how to hit someone with a snowball!" Nick said as he passed Ahkmenrah.

"I would be glad to, Nick." Ahk said.

"Not tonight guys, sunrise will be here soon and Ahk has not been wearing a coat outside in our hours of play." Larry warned. Nick agreed with bore in his expression, and Ahkmenrah had started rubbing his hands together.

"So... tomorrow night?" Ahkmenrah asked casually. Everyone laughed at Ahk who misundersrood why. Little did he know that they were just laughing at his enthusiasm to reinstate his lost childhood into his new adulthood.

 **Arwenishtar and Lion Queen (Guest): Thank you for your reviews containing a suggestion for Jed and Octavius scaring Texas to throw Teddy off ;) This series of one-shots is already finished, so this idea will be used in my next series which will take place between the second and third movie- I already have a layout for this particular one-shot in my head and I have a feeling you will both love it ;) keep the reviews coming! :)**


	4. Larry-Jed

The first month of working as a night guard was chaotic to say the least to Larry Daley, but things slowly improved, he quelled the fighting between Jed and Octavius, making them inseparable, he released both Sac and Ahkmenrah from their rooms, so they could interact with the rest of the museum, he tamed Rexy, befriended Attila, making him a better sociable Hun towards everyone else, he even began to work with Teddy closely at keeping the museum under control.

"You're doing a fine job, my boy!" Teddy said as he walked away from Sac and towards Larry who had just inspected the museum and it's displays (in case anyone started experimenting with the fire extinguishers, etc.).

"Am I? Jed still wont listen to me about Rexy's bone, even though I keep telling him to keep Rexy within the one big room. The corridors are just too narrow and full of valuables." Larry explained.

"That's just how Jed is, underneath that rough exterior, he listens to you because you were the first guard to let his people roam free." Teddy replied. "Give him time."

"I hope you're right." Larry briefly stated before moving on to check the diorama room.

"Hey Gigantor! We were just about to go for a ride!" Jed said on behalf of Octavius and himself, at the edge of the Roman diorama.

"Okay, remember to stay in Rexy's room." Larry warned. Jededaiah nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. Larry decided to just leave it as that, and so he left the diorama room with no further questions. He rounded a corner and bumped into Ahkmenrah on the way to the African exhibits.

"Guardian of Brooklyn!" He exclaimed.

"Just call me Larry, what's up?" Larry asked.

"I would have said the ceiling or the sky." Ahkmemrah replied, confused with the question, and even more confused as to why Larry just started to laugh.

"No, I mean what's going on?" Larry rephrased.

"Oh... I was just looking for Attila." Ahk claimed, he and Larry exchanged nods as they split up to go their separate ways.

Larry had finished inspecting the museum, and so returned to the main hall where Rexy and Teddy atood frozen during the day. Many of the exhibits gathered here, Sac riding Texas with Teddy, Dexter and Attila acting out a story to the fascinated Ahkmenrah, Jed and Octacius driving their car in circles with the bone attached by string, Rexy of course following, Columbus speaking Italian to the Neanderthals who would not even understand English fully- hold on, Jed and Octavius?

"Hey guys." Larry greeted as Jed rammed their car into the front of Larry's feet.

"Laredo." Jed greeted, tilting his hat as a cowboy would in a greeting.

"You're- it- as you were." Larry said. Jed smiled and nodded as a sign that he understood that Larry noticed. Sometimes the cowboy really does listen, Larry thought.

 **Lion Queen (guest): as a matter of fact, I have already written that particular one-shot for series two, which I will begin to upload straight after I complete the uploading of this one. It was more difficult to write this one than I expected, but it still looks good enough to publish ;)**


	5. Teddy-Sac

Riding a horse every night is one thing, riding with the one you love is another. Sacajawea found certain nights enjoyable- the ones where she would be able to spend time with Teddy with minimal interruptions. The days when other exhibits are preoccupied with each other.

"It is another peaceful night, my dear." Teddy said as he pulled Sac up on Texas, and set off away from her display, leaving behind Lewis and Clark- they never minded though, rather they never actually noticed over their usual debate and arguments.

"Thanks to Larry, many of the exhibits have bonded quite well." Sac replied, wrapping her arms firmly around Teddy's waist to prevent herself falling off, and simply because he was soft to hug.

"Especially our Cowboy/Roman couple." Teddy chuckled, shaking his head at the thought that they were once sworn enemies who trapped the night guard in the middle of their argument the first time Larry began working in the museum.

"If it were not for Larry, I would still be confined in the glass." Sac commented, happily, though at the thought of first being trapped for so long gave her voice a sad tone.

"You were not the worst off before Larry came along, just remember that, my dear." Teddy replied.

"Always." Sac said, suddenly reflecting on her memory of when Larry explained Ahkmenrah's fifty four year confinement, when they both spent a part of a night together. Larry, of course, being interested in Sac's history, led to this quality time.

"Now then, where to?" Teddy asked, in fluent attempt to change the subject.

"A journey around the museum." Sac smiled. Teddy looked back with confusion.

"Again? We've done this every night." Teddy chuckled. Sac just shrugged her shoulders. It took Teddy literally the entire three minutes of silence between them to realize why Sac loved exploring the museum she sadly knew too well.

"You aided Lewis and Clark on their expedition. You miss that interaction with nature, don't you." Teddy asked sympathetically.

"I do miss that, I should not complain however, I am already free from my display." Sac smiled.

"Indeed..." Teddy trailed off. The tour around the museum was finished, once again, and Teddy dropped Sac off in her room, shared with the faceless civil war soldiers. He rode Texas through the corridors back to his own stand, when he passed Larry who was walking in the opposite direction on the way. They exchanged a smile and nod, when Teddy turned around to call back Larry for a small conversation before sunrise.

"I worry about Sacajawea sometimes, she seems to need a bigger world to explore, Lawrence."

"Yeah- no, I understand that, considering her past but it would be risky to let her outside the museum." Larry regretfully announced.

"I understand that, but there must be something you can arrange, my boy." Teddy replied as they got to Teddy's destination.

"I'll see what I can do." Larry nodded confidently. Teddy nodded as his way of conveying thanks, before lifting his sword and freezing in the rising suns touch.

The next sundown came quickly, and Teddy was greeted by Larry the split second he woke up.

"Lawrence, how are you my boy?" He greeted as he stepped off Texas.

"Good, good... listen, I've figured something out, follow me!" Larry stated, before leading Teddy to where he first properly spoke to Sacajawea, as she fixed his two broken halves together after being trampled by horses, thanks to Cecil. When he walked outside, he realized what Larry's intentions were.

Sacajawea had been waiting for Teddy, who she expected to see earlier than this. She glanced at her two male 'friends' who share the same case, and sighed because as usual they did not pay her any attention.

"Sorry I am late, my dear." Teddy announced as he walked up behind Sac, she turned around, forcing a smile. Teddy would have thought it were genuine if they did not have a particular conversation the last night shift. He pulled her up on Texas, and led her in a new direction; they always followed a particular route, over and over.

"Where are we going?" Sac asked suspiciously.

"There is a new addition to the museum, one I must show you. Lawrence brought it in of course." Teddy somewhat lied, though it was still technically the truth. When he, or rather Texas carrying them, walked out of the doors, Sacajawea gasped, surprised at the 'new addition' surrounding Larry: A miniature garden she could grow living plants in, to keep her occupied, and would become an adventure in itself. She got off Texas, walking into the patch of grass and hugged Larry. Teddy followed not too far behind and they all shared a group hug, controlled by Sac of course.

"Thank you both, I love it." Sac smiled brightly at both of them. Larry nodded, and left both of them to explore the garden together. Sac bent down for a closer inspection of a rose bush, whilst Teddy watched from his own height, over her shoulder.

"There are many flowers to care for, many differently breeds, mostly... roses..." Teddy's voice trailed off again at the realization that Larry meant for them to be alone in a garden full of roses. Sac smiled, knowing why Teddy was blushing, she stood up straight from her bending down position (to gently stroke a pink rose), she looped her arm with Teddy's and pulled him down near some pansies and tulips of various complimentary colours. They both enjoyed talking about different flower breeds and meanings until near sunrise, where they walked back into the museum and back to their places. Before splitting, Sac sqeezed Teddy's hand, smiled, and turned to walk away. He smiled as he boarded Texas (who Larry took back to the display), took up his sword, raised it, and froze.

Larry's inspections showed him that their night together was one of their most memorable, being as both Teddy and Sacajawea were frozen smiling. It would not be so noticable to visitors, but Larry certainly noticed, Rebecca certainly noticed, Nick certainly noticed, even the suspicious McPhee noticed, confused.


	6. Jed-Oct-Ahk

"Hey Ahkmenrah! I have a question for you!" Jed yelled from the floor in front in the sarcophagus.

"What is it Jededaiah?" Ahkmenrah said as he turned his attention away from the tablet to the cowboy's voice behind him.

"During the day we turn back to wax or whatever, but you aren't made of anything! You're real! So what- do you die and decay at sunrise?" Jed asked, feeling no shame in asking such a sensitive subject.

"My tablet is slightly different towards me because I am actually human, even during the day the magic is active- therefore I just stop breathing and my heart stops beating, but my physical self remains as it is now, without decay or age." Ahkmenrah explained, seemingly smiling the entire time.

So you just freeze? And you still have your organs?" Jed concluded in question.

"You could say that, and yes, simply because my father knew the tablet would b me to life as of a night, I might as well keep my organs to live life as I used to." Ahk laughed helplessly.

"Jed, I thought I warned you not to ask these kinds of questions!" Octavius scolded as he walked into the tomb, it took him around thirty seconds to reach his Cowboy friend, but both the Cowboy and Pharoah waited patiently.

"This guy's totally fine with it!" Jed protested.

"It's fine, really. I understand your curiosity." Ahkmenrah reassured the minatures, as he sat on the ground with them.

"As long as that's the case my liege." Octavius said, bowing as he knew he was addressing a Pharoah.

"There is no need for formality, I am not longer king of the land of my fathers." Ahkmenrah smiled.

"Of course." Octavius replied.

"Alright! Alright, what's the story behind your youth anyway? You died didn't you?" Jed asked, obvious to the other two listening that he did not quite think before asking.

"Not quite as simple as just dying- a more accurate way to describe it is murdered just a year after being crowned king." Ahk explained. The miniatures stared in horror.

"Who would want to kill someone as morally aware and kind as you?" Octavius asked, curious and somewhat appalled at Ancient Egypt.

"Someone like my elder brother whom was in line to take the throne before me. Of course he wanted the throne more than I did, and so he took action." Ahk said so casual that Octavius couldn't help but get mad at the young adult.

"Do you not value your life enough?" Octavius asked in a harsher voice than he intended.

"I knew that my brother would go to the breaking point to end my reign as early as it began, I expected it, and at the same time I knew dying early meant I could be reunited with my mother and father thanks to the tablet." Ahkmenrah replied. Octavius could not think of a reply to that, and for the first time every, neither could Jed.

"Don't worry about me guys! I'm fine." Ahkmenrah said before standing up, pulling the tablet off the wall, and heading out his tomb, most likely to make sure order was still maintained within the museum.

"Let's agree not to tell Gigantor any of this, Pharoah boy would not appreciate Laredo worrying about something already done." Jed said.

"Agreed." Octavius replied. The both headed out of the tomb, back to the diorama room. Despite their paths being disrupted by the arguing Huns and mischevious Capuchin Dexter a couple of times, they saw no one else, and as usual no one noticed them. Not until Larry caught up with them in their displays, where they split up for a while.

"Hey guys, have you by any chance seen-"

"Ahk? No, why would we?" Jed blurted out, interrupting Larry's question.

"I was going to ask about Dexter, but have you spoken to Ahkmenrah by any chance?" Larry asked, suspicions mounting. Octavius groaned at Jed's obviousness.

"No, my liege, we have spoken to Pharaoh earlier this night, and have not seen him since. As for Dexter, we only passed him near the Neanderthal display, but that was half an hour ago." Octavius calmly explained.

"Alright then... see you guys later." Larry said, deciding not to question them on their suspicious behaviours, simply because Octavius had tried to cover up their suspicious behaviour, and because when Larry passed Ahkmenrah in the corridor less than ten minutes ago he seemed just as happy as he usually looked since being freed from his prison.

Octavius knocked Jed on the back of his head.

"Ah! What was that for?!" Jed protested.

"Being obvious." Octavius replied, folding his arms.

 **Just in case there is misunderstanding for this one-shot, I decided I wanted to explain my own theory of how Kahmunrah is only frozen when Larry first see's him before the tablet brings everyone to life, making it seem that the tablets magic is still active in the daytime. I know this is before the second movie takes place, but I just thought it was better that this theory was included in the first one-shot series rather than the second where it would be unusual for the exhibits to still be asking questions about each other, when they had many years before then to do so.**


	7. Attila-Sacajawea

For a Hun, the world was never about how valuable life was, it was about ripping anyone who crossed his path. This may be the reason why every one in the museum avoided Attila at all times, even if he and Larry became friends. This gave Attila the urge to rip the exhibits if they decided he was hostile without first getting to know him.

"Hey Attila, how's it going?" Larry greeted as walked up to Attila from behind. Ahkmenrah was right behind him.

Attila gave Larry a long speech, and so Larry turned to Ahkmenrah who understood the attention.

"He says he wants to rip someone apart." Ahk translated.

"Again with the ripping? I though we were past that?" Larry asked. Ahkmenrah translated. Attila replied.

"He says no one else is past that, everybody is still avoiding him." Ahk translated again.

"I can understand that! Fifty years is a long time, but you have to give everyone time to learn that you are past the ripping." Larry replied. Ahkmenrah translated. Attila thought about this for a few seconds, then nodded and lightly punched Larry's chest.

"See you later, big guy!" Larry said before he turned away. Ahkmenrah bowed quickly before following behind.

Attila displayed the vibes of understanding Larry, but deep inside refused to believe anyone would go near him. He decided to parade through the museum instead, with his group of Huns, to find something to do. Upon reaching the reception desk, he met Sacajawea, filing documents correctly. He greeted her, sounding more hasty than he intended, he immediately regretted it.

"I am just sorting out some paperwork, take care not to move anything around." Sac warned calmly as she identified a document and placed it in a folder. Attila replied and nodded.

"You would like to help?" Sac replied. Attila nodded and picked up stray papers which had not been sorted yet. Sacajawea explained what kinds of documents went where, and Attila quickly learned.

Many exhibits passed by, watching in awe as Attila the Hun, known for ripping his victims, filed paperwork. He did try to ignore them and focus, just like Sac recommended, but found it difficult. Eventually it had been completed and filed, without so much issue between Attila and sacajawea (then again, who could pick an argument with her?).

After saying farewell for the day, Attila head back to his display. But not before passing many exhibits on the way who saw his hard working that night, who rather than kept their distance decided Attila had changed enough to exchange as smile and nod with, a couple of exhibits even exchanged a brief handshake too.

Standing in his display with his Hun team, he realized he had a new found respect from every one else in the museum. Once again, Larry was right.


	8. Larrry-Nick-Ahk-Jed-Oct-Teddy

"Why is the night so hot compared to the previous few weeks?" Nick asked out loud to anyone.

"We are coming to the end of winter but I agree it's still ridiculous." Larry replied as he and his son, Nick, walking through the museum in the middle of the night.

"I don't believe it's that bad." Ahkmenrah replied from behind. They father and son duo turned to face Ahkmenrah.

"That's because you lived in Egypt." Nick reminded.

"Don't forget, I have been in America for fifty four years, and a little more on top of that in England." Ahk replied with explanation.

"That's true, though you've been trapped in a coffin the whole time." Nick let slip.

"Nick!" Larry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really, it couldn't be any more the truth." Ahk smiled. Larry though this guy was too nice for his own good.

"Well at least one of us is enjoying it." Larry said as he continued walking with Nick, Ahkmenrah shrugged and decided to follow, being as he had nothing else to do. It seemed that Ahkmenrah and Sacajawea were the only ones who did not mind the heat as much as the rest of the museum.

"God dammit Gigantor! Don't you know the diorama room is hottest in summer?!" Jed yelled as Larry walked into the diorama room.

"It's not summer guys, still winter." Larry replied, approaching the Wild West where Jed and Octavius were waiting for the night guard.

"Not the point! Ockie here wears metal, need I say more?!" Jed protested as he tapped Octavius' armour with his gun.

"Then what would the coolest room of the museum be?" Nick asked.

"My tomb is somewhat colder than other rooms in the museum, you could try going there?" Ahk offered. The miniatures nodded in agreement, and so Ahkmenrah led the way as they drove their toy car, just so the statues did not attack if they assumed Jed and Octavius were invading Ahk's tomb.

"Well I don't know quite what happened, but let's move on anyway!" Larry suggested, as he and his son moved on to the biggest room in the museum where Rexy and Teddy resided during the day time.

"My boy, the heat has come to us unexpectedly, how are you holding up?" Teddy greeted upon Texas.

"Good, good, minor issues from the others regarding the heat but other than that, the place is in order." Larry explained.


	9. Ahk-Nick-Vikings

**Just so you know, this last one-shot is in two parts, and so have been uploaded at the same time, due to the fact that I did not intend for any cliffhangers for this first part. Enjoy!**

"Are you certain? Is he really claustrophobic?" Asked one viking to another, the leader asking in confirmation to the fact he had just been given about the Pharoah with whom they had somewhat developed hatred for.

"Why do you think he had been going crazy in his coffin for years? It turns out he weren't crazy, just severely traumatized in small spaces."

"Then he will soon know that he should never have used his tablet to control us vikings!" The leader declared, laughing and speaking at such a low volume, other exhibits would not be able to hear.

The museum fell silent for the rest of the night, and aside from watching a few arguments from afar, the vikings kept to the metaphorical shadows, out of causing trouble.

Later, as the sun next set, the viking gang caught sight of Ahkmenrah and Nick, walking alongside each other in one of more discreet corridors of the museum, enjoying each others company.

"Aren't they having fun?" One of the vikings asked rhetorically, while the others stifled in their laughter. "Let's go say hello, and good night."

The vikings walked up to the duo, surrounding them intentionally. The Pharoah realized there was trouble brought by the vikings, and stepped closer to Nick to protect him if anything were to escalate to violence.

"Hello young Pharoah, and young Nicky." The leader greeted, as innocently as his guilty voice could manage.

"Hello." Nicky replied, smiling up at the viking, of course Nick did not see anything wrong.

"Good evening, what brings you to such a lonely corner of the museum?" Ahkmenrah calmly inquired, not smiling to match Nicks or any of the smirking vikings.

"Oh you know, we decided to isolate ourselves from the rest of the museum, and what better than coming to the place literally no one comes to?" The viking explained, his smile increasing by the word and his eyes darkening by each word too. Before Nick could say anything, they were both pushed with tremendous force into a cupboard, and the door locked on the outside thanks to a bolt with slides. Ahkmenrah managed to cushion Nick's landing but ending up crashing into the shelves backwards, collapsing to the ground beneath him with Nick tight in his embrace.

It took only seconds for Ahkmenrah to freak out about the enclosed space, unintentionally pushing Nick aside to try and force the door open with his fists and ramming into it with his shoulder.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" Ahkmenrah yelled at the top of his voice, Nick had to cover his ears before deciding he had to speak up.

"Ahk! Calm down! You need to relax!" Nick said as he laid a hand on Ahkmenrah's arm. On impulse, Ahkmenrah used the same arm to push Nick against the wall, he had not noticed Nick was there until he heard him exclaimed in pain as he fell against the solid wall.

"Nick! I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Ahk! You need to breath! I'm here with you." Nick said as he laid a hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. Ahkmenrah was currently kneeling in front of Nick only about an inch, wondering if he had hurt the boy whom Larry left Ahkmenrah in charge of.

"Are you injured?" Ahkmenrah asked, eyes big with worry, he was biting his bottom lip.

"I'm fine! Nothing is broken. Dad will begin to look for us when he notices we've been gone for a long time, we just have to sit and wait." Nick explained, smiling.

"How can you be so calm? The walls are caving in!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed with surprise.

"They're not moving, you really don't like small spaces!" Nick couldn't help but point out. Ahkmenrah nodded, looking away and at the door.

"Let's just hope the Guardian of Brooklyn finds us before dawn." Ahkmenrah commented as he sat against the shelves which contained many products for cleaning. In doing so, a broom fell down and almost hit Ahkmenrah, narrowly missing and hitting the floor. Nick suddenly snorted with amusement at Ahkmenrah's jumpy reaction. The Pharaoh glared back as he settled down again.

"I think the vikings just got their revenge." Ahk said out loud.

"What makes you say that? What did you do to them?" Nick questioned confused.

"The first night I was free, you remember we needed to bring all the exhibits back to the museum. To do so, I had to control them with my tablet, even the vikings." Ahk explained. Nicky exclaimed in understanding. "Vikings are not the kinds of people to enjoy cleaning up their own mess, especially if it's a funeral pyre."

Nick laughed at the last comment, surprising the Pharoah with his outburst. Suddenly Ahk held up a finger as if to indicate silence between them, as he listened through the door. Someone was nearby.

"Hello?! Anyone out there?!" Ahk shouted as he stood up and immediately began bashing on the door with his fists. Nick copied, now also hearing someone approach.

"Well I hope it's not those vikings." Nick commented, looking up at Ahkmenrah suddenly.

"They might be back to finally let us out." Ahk replied, continuing his racket. Someone approached the door and knocked softly.

"Ahkmenrah? Is that you in here?" Asked a calm female voice.

"Sacajawea! You found us!" Nick exclaimed. Sac opened the door by the bolt immediately, and Ahkmenrah did not want to spend another second in the cupboard, therefore crashing into Sacajawea who almost fell over if she did not grip onto Ahkmenrah who tried to hold both their balances.

"Why were you locked in there?" Sac suspiciously asked. Teddy suddenly came around the corner after hearing commotion, he saw the threesome together with the open door, Ahkmenrah still gripping on Sac's arms which gripped him back as he felt suddenly out of breath, breathing hard.

"Were you locked in the cupboard? What in the name of love happened." Teddy asked as he laid a hand on Ahkmenrah's tense shoulder.

"The Vikings locked us in." Nick replied, speaking for Ahkmenrah who just watched Teddy.

"No wonder they were silent the previous night, if Larry hadn't sent the entire museum in a search for the pair of you, you might've been here long after sunrise. Catastrophic indeed." Teddy explained on behalf of everyone still looking.

"We have to sort this out now." Ahkmenrah dramatically announced, before dropping Sacajawea's arms and heading in the direction of the viking exhibit. Everyone followed, knowing a fight will just about break out between the Pharoah and the Vikings, but Teddy would not be able to stop it. Many of the exhibits who had not found Ahkmenrah or Nicky were surprised to see them walking through the corridors, with Ahkmenrah in the lead of course. Judging by his speed, everyone knew he had a destination aimed, and so followed to see what the commotion was. It did not take long for them to reach the Viking display where they were all in conversation with each other. Upon seeing the Egyptian, the leader smiled and stood up to face just inches away from him when he walked up to the Viking.

"You went missing, everyone was so worried!" The leader tormented.

"You should know, it was you who locked us in there!" Nick shouted from the side of Ahkmenrah and Teddy.

"You did what?!" Larry questioned from behind the crowd, they split to let him through. In just a split second, the Viking leader unsheathed his sword, and made to strike Ahkmenrah who reacted just in time, pushing Nick into Larry who caught him, and bringing up his own khopesh to defend himself. The blades clashed and the watching crowd immediately backed up as the Viking brought the blade down over and over in attempt to injure Ahkmenrah who deflected every attack with his skills, thankful that he was taught by his father skills that he would never be able to fully forget even for centuries to come.


	10. Ahk-Nick-Vikings-Larry

"Guys, stop fighting!" Larry ordered, pushing Nick to the back of the crowd. He had no luck getting their attention whilst the combat continued. He needed someone to intervene being as these skilled swordsmen could kill him. He looked towards Columbus who he knew was just made of metal and wielded a sword. Catching the night guard's gaze, he nodded and tripped up the Viking leader, who dropped his weapon. Before Teddy could do so, Sac instead launched forward to obtain the blade, ending up on the opposite side of the crowd to where she originally stood. Larry saw the moment to disarm Ahkmenrah- or at least hold him back when he saw the Egyptian put away his own weapon.

"Ahk! What on Earth is going on?" Larry asked, gripping on the Pharoah's shoulders, not breaking eye contact.

"Forgive me, Guardian of Brooklyn." Was all that Ahkmenrah managed to say, looking away from Larry and at the ground.

"The Vikings locked Ahkmenrah and Nick in a small cupboard in an empty corner of the museum. If I had not heard their voices calling for help, they could have been trapped after sunrise." Sacajawea explained, stepping forward, weapon being juggled in both hands, back and forth.

"Okay, everyone back to your own business, Teddy could you take Ahkmenrah to his tomb and keep him there until I arrive?" Larry asked, looking at Teddy with arched eyebrows.

"Of course, Lawrence, come on my boy." Teddy said as he pushed gently on Ahkmenrah's back to walk away. Ahkmenrah nodded, looking at Teddy for a couple of seconds before walking with him.

It took Larry about half an hour to find out what happened from Nick and the Vikings, he found out that this was revenge for Ahkmenrah's first night free when he took control of all the exhibits. Larry decided he would lock the Vikings in their display for a few nights, much to the Vikings annoyance and protests. Larry replied saying it was their fault in the first place and they should learn to get along with all the exhibits. He headed to the tomb where he saw Teddy speaking to Ahkmenrah in a low serious voice, the Pharoah nodding every now and then. When they saw Larry, Teddy laid a hand on Ahkmenrah's arm, nodded, and walked past Larry, out of the tomb and back to Texas and Sacajawea. Ahkmenrah turned away from Larry to eye his tablet which was hanging on the wall all night.

"I've heard it all from Nicky. Ahkmenrah, what happened was not your fault. Though what I can fault you for is going to the Viking display instead of coming straight to me to sort this out." Larry explained, hands on his hips. Ahkmenrah continued to keep his back turned to the night guard. Larry decided to cut in front of Ahkmenrah's line of vision, in front of the tablet.

"I have always been taught that I must be honest by my parents. Truth is, I could have seriously injured Nick." Ahkmenrah confessed, playing with his fingers.

"What?" Larry replied. "How?"

"I panicked when we were locked it, I'm not such a great fan of enclosed spaces." Ahkmenrah said sarcastically as if it were obvious from his years of trying to break out of his sarcophagus.

"I'm glad you told me this Ahk, I know it takes a lot of courage to confess something like that. Next time, do what I said, Teddy is always on hand to help you." Larry explained. Ahkmenrah tilted his head in confusion for a few seconds before realization hit him.

"You are leaving, Guardian?" He asked, tone of sadness in his question.

"Yeah, I am, I just got a loan of money to start my own inventing company." Larry confessed. He began to walk out the tomb, indicating for the Egyptian to follow him into Rexy's territory, where everyone was gathered.

Larry announced his leaving, and no one was happy about it. Many asked about a new night guard, which Larry couldn't answer straight (he did not know if a replacement would come). Many asked when he was leaving, and he answered with 'end of the week'.

The days passed, and eventually Larry's last day- or rather night- arrived. Larry went to each of his friends to say goodbye, as dawn was close.

First Attila.

"Goodbye, Attila." Larry said as he friendly punched Attila's chest, recieving a slightly harder one back, the Hun did not smile, but Larry still moved on.

Next, Dexter.

"This wont be the last you see of me, I'll bet you can't wait for me to visit and prank me." Larry half-heartedly laughed, Dexter raised his arm, and delivered a slap. Almost returning the insult, Larry decided not to, being as he was rushed for time and he had others to see, also because Teddy would say something if Dexter had told on the night guard.

Next up was Sacajawea.

"Thank you for freeing me, Larry." Sac smiled, both hands over her heart, nodding her head.

"No problem, if you even just want to talk, I'll be visiting every so often." Larry replied, smiling back. Sac nodded, waving from her display as Larry walked away.

Next was Ahkmenrah.

"Will we see you again?" Ahkmenrah asked, leaning aginst his sarcophagus, as Larry entered the tomb.

"Sure you will, I'll visit when I get the chance." Larry replied, playing with his flashlight in both hands. "If you need help, do not hesitate to ask Teddy, he will be more than willing to help you with any problems you come across."

"I suppose it's the least I could do to ensure you do not worry about me." Ahkmenrah smiled, but only half. He looked down.

"Ahk?" Larry asked, curiously.

"I just want to say: thank you, Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah eventually said, looking back up. Larry smiled, tapped his hand on Ahkmenrah's arm before walking away and out of the tomb.

Jed and Octavius next.

"You really weren't kidding when you announced this abandonment." Jed blurted out as Larry approached them on the bench in their diorama room.

"Yeah, this wont be the last time you see me." Larry replied.

"You are only temporarily leaving?" Octavius asked.

"No, I mean I will visit you guys, sure, but a new opportunity has come up so..." Larry explained.

"So you just abandon us, what are a bunch of exhibits worth to living humans anyway." Jed grumbled as he jumped off the bench, heading to his diorama. Octavius shrugged as he watched the Cowboy wander off. He turned back to Larry.

"We'll get over it, Jededaiah too. Enjoy your life my liege." Octavius said as he held a fist over his armoured chest and bowed.

"See you, guys." Larry said before quickly walking out, to try and avoid feeling too guilty.

Last but not least Teddy.

"I can't help but feel that everyone devastated about me going. Can you handle the fight breakouts that could happen?" Larry asked as Teddy mounted Texas.

"Everything will work out in the end, Lawrence, you just worry about having a good life. After all, a lifetime is too short to spend so much time doing the same thing for years on end." Teddy replied, looking down as he took out his sword and raised it.

"I'll see you around at some point." Larry casually announced as he did not break eye contact with the President.

"Good morning, Lawrence." Teddy smiled as he froze. The sun had risen.

"See you, Teddy." Larry smiled sadly, before taking his leave, placing both his torch and uniform (which he changed into before saying farewell to every one) on the desk that Rebecca sat at everyday. Taking one last look at the museum, he smiled, and walked away. Home.

 **So how did you like this last one-shot? This happens before Larry's company takes off, naturally, and every one feels the betrayal.**


End file.
